I don't want to be Free
by silver rosebud
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC. Gwen got fed up with the whole total drama series and moved with her best friend to Hawaii. Of course, she didn't expect them to show up on Hawaii AGAIN. Especially her ex boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish

Gwen's POV

I sighed._ Is this really what I have to do?_ Of course it is. Courtney still hates my guts for me kissing Duncan. Half of the planet hates my guts for doing that. And the only person that I could turn to was my best friend, Tatiana. The only person who knew I wasn't the Goth I pretended to be. The only person who knew I was a girly-girl. But changing my name? Come on!

**Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not now

(A.n the last chapter was a prologue, sorry!)

Gwen's POV

"Are you sure about this?" Tatiana asked for the hundredth time.

"Of course I am, no one will recognize me if I do, which is what I want."

"Ok, surprise me then!" Tatiana replied with a grin

I step into the bathroom and washed off all of my gothic make-up. (A.n I don't think Gwen is really that pale, and that is all make-up, and that she is slightly tanned instead)

Then I repeatedly washed my hair until all the hair dye finally came out and I was left with my almond color hair. I grabbed the bottle of hair dye that I had bought earlier today and massaged it through my hair until it turned a sandy blonde shade. I put the fake contact lenses in my eyes so that they looked like they were a bright cyan color. Then for the final touch to my disguise I put on a new bright blue top, some short jeans and flip-flops, and smeared cherry flavored lip gloss on my lips.

I studied myself in the mirror. _I_ _don't look that bad, in fact, I look really good!_ I thought

I opened the door and revealed myself to Tatiana. She gasped in surprise. No wonder, no one on earth would have recognized me this way. Then I asked the one question that had been bugging me all day.

"Are the forms official yet?" I asked.

Tatiana smiled at me." Yes they are official. You are now Rosalinda Saunders."

I sighed in relief, for that was one of the most crucial steps in restarting my life. Tomorrow I would be on the plane to Hawaii and then catch the ship to Molokai Island, where my new life would begin.

**Sorry it was so short, but I will try to improve. Note: I always thought that Gwen has almond color hair. Also note her hair is supposed to be longer in this story and a different style. The fake contact lenses are just to make her eyes a different color. And who can guess why I chose the name Rosalinda? So press that lil' button down there, you know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Singing panda needed for takeover plan

Gwen/Rosalinda's POV

"Is that the Imperial Hotel?" I almost yelled as we got out of the limo. Tatiana nodded yes.

The place looked more like a palace! I couldn't believe we were going to live in there. Although I should have guessed it since Tatiana's mom owned the Imperial Hotel chain, but it was still shocking to see it because it was HUGE! Living in a five-star hotel was going to be awesome! And we got free access to everything. Food, spa, room service, laundry service, it was like a dream! I even had to pinch myself to see if I would wake up. Life in Hawaii was definitely going to be a dream come true.

We were escorted by two of the hotel employees up to our suite on the 15th floor. When we opened the door, both Tatiana and I gasped.

It. Was. HUGE! It had two floors, three bedrooms, four bathrooms, gourmet kitchen, dining room, living area, dance practice room (which kind of gave away the fact it was built for us) and a porch that overlooked the breathtaking pacific ocean! I couldn't wait till I could surf (which I could do very well, almost as well as Bridgette.) Then I realized something. What about school? Tatiana seemed to have read my thoughts and handed me a brand new laptop! It seemed we were going to take an online school. Go figure, Tatiana's dad owns an online school company.

We weren't going to start school for three days so we decided to head to the beach for the rest of the afternoon. The beach was pretty much deserted, except for one or two families there wasn't anyone there. We pick a good spot about ten feet from the water and laid our towels on the soft white sand.

Tatiana got a mischievous grin and ran into the water. I followed her and noticed she started to go under the water. _She is probably going to try and grab my leg and surprise me_ I thought. I just decided to wait and pretend to be surprised like normal. I waited. And waited. When nothing happened I started to look around and I saw Tatiana waiting on the beach, grinning. I laughed, realizing she used reverse psychology on me and headed back to my best friend. It was getting late so we decided to head back to the hotel and choose our bedrooms. I chose the one that was painted a light shade of blue, had a blue and green bed with multiple pillows, a white wooden dresser, a joining bathroom and a TV. Of course, all the bedrooms had a TV and bathroom. I jumped onto my bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Sorry I didn't update yet wait what am I talking about I update quite fast compared to some people anyway do you know why I chose the name Rosalinda? I know I asked that last time but I am asking it again because I will answer it in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nope

3 months later…

Gwen's POV (again)

I looked out over my balcony at the crystal clear ocean, smiling. Tomorrow Tatiana and I are going to a small, secret island for about a week. I could hardly wait!

The next day…

"ROSALINDA slash GWEN GET UP!" Tatiana shouted for what seemed like the billionth time in ten minutes. Of course she just HAD to yell right in my ear. I was just about to reach out and slap her before I remembered the trip! I practically jumped out of bed as I rushed to get ready. Tatiana was just sitting there the entire time though, since she is an early bird she had already packed and had the speedboat ready.

I finally got everything together and threw it in the boat as Tatiana was doing a final check for everything. She acts like Courtney sometimes (minus being a total spaz).

5 minutes later…

I looked with excitement at the island we would be staying at. Tatiana, however, seemed quite disturbed.

"Something's not right here…" she mumbled as she pulled out a pair of binoculars. I readily pulled out a pair of my own and saw what was going on. My jaw nearly hit the floor of the boat as I saw who was there.

It was Chris.

**Ok this was supposed to be a longer chapter but my brother keeps telling me I am not suppose to post ANYTHING on here. The answer to my question: will come in the next chapter, but here is some hints JUST for waiting **

It is not my name.

This is a gwenxtrent story


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know I said I would answer the question in the last chapter so here is the answer:

Rosalinda has 9 letters, Trent's favorite number

XD

Disclaimer: I wish

Gwen's POV

I stared

That is all I did the entire time. Apparently, Chris is doing the fifth season now, since the other one was so short. I watched the boat with the contestants on it pull up to the dock. There was Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Cody, Noah, Owen, Justin, Eva, Katie and Sadie, Izzy, DJ and Trent. Trent, my ex-boyfriend. Although I may still have feelings for him, I still love Duncan. I lowered my binoculars and turned to Tatiana

"What are they saying?" I asked

"Well I think they are talking about a new season. And now Chris is majorly spazzing out and saying… not so nice things about how you skipped out on it."

I was curious about it for about 5 seconds before Tatiana's mouth gaped open. I put the binoculars back up to my eyes to see what was happening, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan and Courtney were kissing

**Sorry about how I tried to drag it on but I am experiencing writer's block for this chapter**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am upset about the last chapter since I despise duncanxcourtney and prefer gwuncan. But it is how the plot works.**

**Disclaimer: I would pity you if you thought I owned total drama**

Tatiana's POV

I quietly sneaked up to Gwen/Rosalinda's room to eavesdrop on her. Most girls would stuff themselves with food and cry for several weeks if they found out that their boyfriends were cheating on them. Gwen on the other hand would just sit in her room for three days and whisper songs over and over again. Then she would talk to me and we would go out and prank several people. I only know this because 11 out of her 12 previous boyfriends cheated on her. Well, the three days were almost up and I prepared something special. I heard her sing one of her favorite songs but I couldn't make out the lyrics.

"I don't want to… if you're not…..me. Don't want to be with…..but…. Don't want to be… if my…. without you." I heard her sing quietly. Then to my surprise the door flung open and Gwen faced me.

"So, who is going to be our first victim?" she asked with anticipation. I smirked as I pulled out a hat with names in it. Gwen plunged her hand into the hat and fished around for 2 seconds before she pulled out a named and looked at it.

"This one is going to be TOO easy." She said. I looked at the name and grinned with happiness.

"We are going to have to go to the store to get some supplies."

**Ok this was supposed to be a longer chapter but now I will leave you with this cliffhanger. So, guess who the victim will be! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I have some time 2 write now so be glad because I usually wouldn't get this time.**

**Disclaimer: no**

Tatiana's POV

I looked at our supplies. Some red paint and what we would call the 'important item' since it was the most important item to pranking him. The guy was nice, but he WAS the one we chose to prank first so, we kind of have to. I delicately paint a small crescent on part of the 'important item' and added a little grass on the top. I showed it to Gwen and she smirked.

"It is an exact match." She said slyly.

Later…

?'S POV

I walked along the beach, humming to myself. We just won another challenge and the whole team was totally stoked! As I was nearing the water I noticed a small mound of sand that I'm pretty sure wasn't there this morning. I got down on my knees and clawed at the sand until it revealed a familiar friend of mine…

Gwen's POV

"MR. COCONUT!" Owen screamed as me and Tatiana were standing in our boat, laughing our heads off.

"Ok, his reaction is hilarious, but I don't see how we are pranking him." I finally admitted. Tatiana grinned mischievously.

"Who said anything about pranking?" she laughed as it dawned on me.

We weren't pranking them, we were SABOTAGING them.

"AWESOME!" I cheered. I could finally get good revenge for everything anyone has done to me on the show, off the show or during the show when people weren't filming us. You might not believe it, but almost everyone on the show has done something to seriously tick me off. I couldn't wait for the others.

Several weeks later…

Ok, as a summary we have only gotten a few people sabotaged, or pranked. We tricked Owen with a fake Mr. Coconut, switched all of Duncan's clothes with frilly pink dresses, smashed Courtney's PDA and gave it to a five year old, drew on Justin's face with permanent marker (my artist skills come in handy!) took some photos of Heather and Alejandro making out and posted them on the internet( this really freaked them out) and of course, we replaced Chris's hair gel with a combination of super glue and hot pink hair dye (the permanent kind of hair dye). I wanted to get back at many others, but Tatiana said we should stop before we get caught by someone. I couldn't argue with her since she is my best friend. And so ended our scheme.

**Ok I want about to get to about… 30 review before I post the next chapter ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK thanks 4 all the reviews I know I wanted to get to 30 but I am feeling cheery 2day… btw I am just wondering… do u think some humans can tell the future, or read mind, cause some of the reviewers can.**

**Disclaimer: ugh I am so sick of this idk how others can stand it**

Gwen's POV

"Come on, just once more!" I begged, giving my best puppy dog face to Tatiana. She sighed before finally nodding yes and I enjoyed my small victory over her.

One more prank.

At the island…

"This is going to be hilarious!" I snickered. Tatiana just rolled her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS DOING HERE!" yelled Chef. We both flinched when he grabbed us by our shoulders, dragging us over to Chris.

"Found these two near the cafeteria (a.n. idk what it is called) bet you these are the ones sabotaging the contestants." Chef stated. Chris glared for five seconds before giving us his 'signature' grin.

"Awe-some! These kids have given us higher ratings, even more than the Duncan/Gwen/Courtney love triangle!" he smirked happily. Chef just walked away.

"Whatever, my contract with this show is expired, meaning I don't have to work for you anymore." Chef grinned, for the first time in, I don't know, forever? Chris ran after him, trying to convince him to stay. But Chef was obviously determined to leave the island. Chris came back to us when he realized it was no use.

"Now that Chef is just LEAVING US, you two have to work in the kitchen. The surviving interns will show you your room." He said, obviously ticked about Chef leaving all of a sudden. Two interns came and dragged us to what used to be Chef's cabin.

"Feel free to decorate it any way you like." The interns said, before running off. I looked over the room and turned to Tatiana.

"Feel like renovating?" I asked, knowing her answer.

"Always!" she stated.

3 hours later…

The room had turned from a shabby one bed shack, into a two-bed room, with lavender walls, cabinets, soft pink curtains and carpeted floor. I looked over at Tatiana again. It was 8 o'clock but I knew she wanted to do more renovations.

"Wanna do the kitchen?" I asked. She didn't even bother to answer; she just grabbed her tools and sprinted to the kitchen.

Morning…

We were finally finished.

We didn't do the dining area, of course. But the kitchen definitely looked better. We replaced the old wooden counters with granite tops, replaced the wood, painted the cupboards, islands (a.n. if u r wondering about that I will explain next chapter.) white and put gold colored handles on them. We cleaned everything up so that it looked at LEAST like a four star restaurant. The sinks were replaced as well, we had fixed the plumbing, and we did a whole lot of other stuff that would take too long to list here. Now Tatiana was whipping up some crepes to serve for breakfast. She made the batter while I made the three different fillings. One had whipped cream and chocolate shavings, one had banana crème and hot fudge, and the last was a special chocolate crème with strawberries that only Tatiana and I knew how to make. I spooned some of each into three pastry fillers (a.n. Courtney uses one in: If you can't take the heat…) and squirted some into each crepe. There were only ten contestants left, so we decided to make thirty crepes, one for each of them, and we got to use all of the fillings, ten of each kind. But we screwed up and made sixty instead. We didn't want to waste any, so we decided to have these for snacks sometime soon. But even after that, we still had a lot of filling left over, and we didn't get to prank anyone yet so… we decided to save some of the filling for later. We hid all of the tubes of filling under the counter, in case anyone irritated us. We were just snickering when the final ten came in and we had to dish up their food. We just got to finish the third plate when Chris came in and the final ten started to line up.

"Hey Chris, where is Chef? And why are there two hot chicks working in the kitchen?" Noah asked.

"First, Chef's contract expired yesterday and he BAILED ON US! Second, he found these two snooping around the back." Chris half- screamed.

"What are their names?" Izzy screeched. Chris merely blinked and looked at us, waiting for us to say something.

"My name is Tatiana." Tatiana said

"And I am Rosalinda." I stated, disguising my voice so I would not be recognized, and proceeded to hand out crepes.

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful girls." Said Alejandro (who was first in line) in a flirtatious manner. Tatiana blushed, which was really surprising to me.

I have known Tatiana since we were five years old, and I know she loathes flirty people. So it really shocked me, until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her reaching for the banana fudge crème. I played along with her, blushing ferociously while she gave the crepes to Alejandro, then squirted him in the eyes with the filling. I tried not to laugh, but he looked HILARIOUS! And his shocked expression was PRICELESS!

"I despise flirts." Tatiana stated and passed the next plate to Izzy.

I couldn't agree with her more.

**Ok longest chapter ever! Let's celebrate with lots of reviews. Or at least a few…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If I owned Total Drama, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

Gwen's POV

I looked around the kitchen as I was making dinner with Tatiana.

"I wonder what challenge they are doing?" I thought out loud. Tatiana stopped chopping lettuce for the salad and turned to me.

"I don't know, but I do know we will be involved eventually." She said, and then went back to the lettuce.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You were on the show for three seasons; you know Chris involved Chef several times. Like… making him his assistant in a dress or… him trying to catch you all in that hide and seek game, or being THE ESCAPED PHYSCO-KILLER WITH a CHAINSAW AND a HOOK! Or him breaking the statues in to pieces or…" she stated before I interrupted her.

"ALL RIGHT I GET IT ALREADY!" I yelled before slicing some chicken.

"Anyway, Chris dropped off some dresses we are going to have to wear eventually." Tatiana said without looking up. I thought about me, in Chef's old pink, sparkly dress, and shuddered.

"Don't worry, those ones are new, and our sizes." She reassured me, while throwing the lettuce into a bowl and mixing it with some chopped carrots. I sighed with relief, as I put the chicken in a frying pan for it to cook. I poured to glasses of iced tea for me and Tatiana, and sat on one of the chairs we installed at the back of the kitchen, just for us.

We both talked for ten minutes, before we had to check on the food.

"Whatever, Gwen. You know we have to do this stuff or else someone will discover your true identity." Tatiana said before adding the Asian dressing.

Outside…

?'s POV

I couldn't believe my ears.

Rosalinda's really… Gwen?

**Hhhhhmmmm… someone found out. Sorry 4 shortness, but I really had no ideas 4 this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I no own this. Just idea**

Tatiana's POV

I am ready.

It is the Hide and Seek Game now, and Gwen and I are roaming around the island, searching for hiding campers.

She doesn't know.

But I do. Someone overheard us talking the other night, and knows that Gwen is on the island.

I dive under the dock, to see if anyone is hiding there again, like LeShawna did in season 1. Heather was there, floating just under the deck so that she wasn't fully under water.

I blasted the back of her head, savoring her surprise. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the water, dragging her to the campfire pit. Everyone else was there. Trent, LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy and Noah. None of them were able to escape us.

"Ok, well ALL of you failed this time. But since Heather was the last one captured, she receives immunity." Said Chris, much to everyone's dismay.

As it turns out, Courtney was eliminated that night. We had to tie her up and force her on to the boat, but she left anyway.

Later, as we were fixing dinner, I glanced over at Gwen. Duncan was flirting with her, but she was obviously not buying it. She eventually got fed up and dumped leftover pastry filling down his shirt.

My sadistic side got the better of me, and I giggled madly, not caring who stared at me.

This is going to be a hilarious season.

**Please note I do not own the Duncan flirting with Rosalinda part, some reviewer gave me that idea. It was going to be longer, but I am ticked off today. Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

***mutters crazily* so… long… but… I still don't own TD…**

Gwen's POV

"Why does my dress have to be so glittery?"

"Don't ask me, but it is better than the gym floor at our elementary school." Tatiana shrugged as she held up a sleeveless, sparkly, glittery explosion of a dress.

The gym was glitterier

"Just be glad we don't have to wear bikinis." She shivered.

"Gross"

"We have about ten minutes before stage time." And with those words, she ran out

I waved the dress to try to get some of the sparkles off. No matter what, nothing should be that shiny.

I finally managed to slide it on after three minutes. I had to get there soon!

"GYAAAH!" I screeched as I ran like a bullet to the stage, or as we interns call it; THE PLACE OF DOOM.

Unfortunately, running in a dress is… difficult.

Splat

So, I just face planted, and I need to get to THE PLACE OF DOOM right now!

"Are you okay there Rosalinda?"

"Ugh, yeah, I think so…" I stumbled as I got to my feet and stared straight into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend.

**Tatiana: How long has it been since the story was updated?**

**Me: Over six stinking months!**

**Trent: So what made you update now?**

**Me: I don't know**

**Duncan: *making out with Courtney***

**Me: *pushes button and trapdoor opens underneath them and sends them into a room full of bees* THIS IS A GxT STORY YA TWITS!**

**Sorry for shortness *cries***


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, too long!**

**And, I don't own Total Drama.**

Gwen's POV

I swear my blood stopped circulating for several seconds as I stared at Trent.

"Sorry, I just need to get to the stage." I mutter, trying to get away as fast as possible.

Luckily, the stage isn't that far away, so even in a dress and high heels I could wobble to my position in front of a big wheel.

Trent, Duncan and Izzy were sitting at a booth-like counter, rather anxious about the challenge. To be honest, so was I.

Chris, in a tuxedo, announced the theme of the game.

"Today's challenge is: Question or Terror! Like Truth or Dare, but you don't get to choose which one, and most of the dares are barely legal. So, Trent, our assistants shall spin and determine your fate!"

Tatiana and I spin the wheel, and it lands on 'Question'. Chris plucks a piece of paper out of a bowl, and reads aloud, "If you were chosen to stop a terrorist organization, but your best friend could die if you did, would you still stop the organization?"

Most of the game was like that. Spin wheel, Chris reads paper, and someone answers or dives into a pool of sharks. What fun, especially since I am at no risk to shark bites this time. Take that, contract!

However, when it was Izzy's turn, Chris plucked a very interesting question.

"What is the juiciest secret you know?"

Izzy piped up, "That Rosalinda's really Gwen."

Wait.

How does IZZY, out of all people, figure that out?

Everyone was focused on me, even the camera men. I bet everyone with eyes was staring at me via television right now.

Once again, I felt frozen.

And I couldn't run away in these high heels.

I didn't have to though. Because when I could finally get out of there, everyone was still frozen themselves from Izzy's revelation.

I locked myself in the bathroom connected to our room, along with my old makeup and clothes.

My mind wandered as I robotically turned myself back into Gwen.

(Cut and dye hair)

Why did I hide?

(Remove contacts)

Why bother returning?

(Put on makeup)

What is the point?

(Change into clothes)

They always win.

Always. In every season, they win by defeating me.

Season One was because of brownies

Season Two was because of blackmail

Season Three was because of allergies

And now even though I'm not competing at all, they have one.

By realizing who I am.

I don't listen as Tatiana continuously pounds at the door, begging me to come out.

I don't listen to the whispers through the wall.

I don't listen to anything but my mind.

Why would I listen to anyone, since no one will listen to me now?


	13. Chapter 13

***squeals* Thank you! You have all given me so much positive feedback; I am smiling as I write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Or a million dollars, so I am like a lot of people on planet Earth.**

Tatiana's POV

"Gwen! Gwendolyn Andrea Baker, get out her now, before I have to drag you out!"

I pound at the door uselessly. What's the point? Gwen wouldn't come out if the apocalypse started and it was raining flaming cows. Or something like that.

Flopping on my bed, I consider a list of options.

1: Let Gwen come out on her own (unlikely)

2: Pick the lock and talk to Gwen (possible)

3: Get a heavy object and break the door down (my personal favorite, but damage costs make me reconsider…)

4: Get another person to talk to her

Who would that be? Chris would refuse, Duncan is a jerk, Izzy is… Izzy, and Trent will probably… be the best option.

I guess he isn't the best option anymore. Because he has also locked himself in a secluded area, his cabin.

"Trent, get yourself out here NOW!"

"No!"

I groan. Those two are exactly alike sometimes. Both are stubborn, insecure and dedicated to their stubbornness.

Slumping down to the deck, I try not to get frustrated. How could I get those two together for at least 30 seconds?

I guess I didn't have to, because while I was pondering this, Trent slipped out the door. So I got up and followed twenty paces behind him, wondering how I didn't notice him leaving.

When he arrived at the shack, Trent opened the door and lets himself in. While I am left trying not to slap myself for forgetting to lock the door. Oh well, it might be better this way.

I can't help but eavesdrop on this conversation, so I listen through the door.

"Gwen, please talk to me!"

"…"

"Look, I don't know why you hid, or why you changed so drastically, but it isn't going to help if you just lock yourself in there all day! So please, come out."

I hear the bathroom door squeak as it opens. Trent accomplished something in 15 seconds that I could not do in ten minutes.

"Gwen-"

Trent-"

Both laugh nervously at their synchronization

"Gwen, I realize I haven't totally figured you out, but I want you to know that I will always be here if you need me."

"Thanks Trent"

I move to the side right before the door opens and Gwen and Trent exit together. Gwen's eyes widen as she sees me.

"Uh… how much of that did you hear?"

I smirk at this, "A good portion of it"

Trent rubs the back of his neck nervously as Gwen takes a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Oh come on, like I haven't guessed you two would get back together by the end of this season. What with all the drama and secrets and Duncan kissing Courtney…"

Gwen seems to remember something about that, because she runs off to the stage.

Trent was confused, "What was that about?"

"Oh, I'm not so sure, but we probably want to go see the fireworks."

Gwen's POV

I step onto the stage, seeing Duncan carving something into the platform. He stops as he looks up at me.

"Hey Pasty, I was wondering when you'd show up-"

SMACK

Duncan's face was a combination of surprise and pain, but that didn't earn any sympathy from me.

Not again, no way.

"Don't you 'pasty' me!" I yell, "Courtney was right, you are a cheating sicko. And as much as I want to scream profanities at you, this is being filmed, and I think the editors deserve a break for once. So instead, I'll just do this" And I proceeded to kicking Duncan in the groin.

I now know why Courtney loves to do that so much.

Leaving Duncan on the stage, I walk over to where Trent and Tatiana were standing and cheering.

"I've wanted to do that for years!" Trent exclaimed, and Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"So why don't you?"

This seemed like a good enough reason for Trent, so he went over and started to beat Duncan with a stick.

For nine minutes.

Duncan was in the nursing station, and probably would be for the next 24 hours. For now, it was just me and Trent, sitting at the fire pit.

"So, Duncan's out due to injury. That means you made it to the final two."

Trent sighs, "Yeah, apparently so. Me against Izzy."

I laugh, "You'll be fine as long as the final challenge doesn't involve anything highly flammable."

"Knowing Chris, it will."

I laugh. It felt good to laugh at one of Trent's jokes; it reminded me of when we were dating.

"Trent?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"I'm sorry."

This seems to catch him off guard. "Sorry? For what?

"For lying, for hiding, for not letting you beat Duncan up first."

It was his turn to laugh, "To be honest, I'm just glad you're back. It's been boring without you."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Gwen."

Trent moves a bit closer, and we turn to each other. Tension flowed like electricity through the air between us.

And Trent, my ex, kisses me.

**Eep! That's it! That's the end of I don't want to be free people!**

…

**Just kidding! Expect an epilogue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Couldn't resist writing it so soon!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Total Drama? Not owning it means I can write stories like this!**

Gwen's POV

Trent won the fourth season of Total Drama.

My not-so-ex-boyfriend won a million dollars!

A head-on collision with a tree had Izzy turn into Brainzilla, not so good for an athletic based challenge. That gave Trent enough time to complete throwing his sack over the edge of a cliff. And well, he won!

A small celebration was put in place. How could we not have a party over the fact that a challenge wasn't rigged somehow? Like when Owen won because of brownies.

Of course, I left halfway through to go back to the cliff. Too much noise at the party, even without Duncan or Courtney.

After a few seconds, I wasn't alone.

"It's much quieter here, isn't it?"

I turn to see Trent coming over to the cliff.

"Yeah, it is."

We just watched the ocean for a few minutes in complete silence

"Gwen?"

There goes the silence

"Yes Trent?"

"Why did you give up your freedom from this show? You could have just stayed hidden."

I could have. I could have not pulled pranks. I could have chosen just to be content with a Hawaiian condo.

I consider more things when the answer pops into my head.

"Maybe I don't want to be free."

Now Trent looks really confused, and I answer the oncoming question

"I don't want to be free, if my freedom's without you."

**Da-dum! Now I can finally click that complete button and leave you with that! My most popular story ever, starting with a little idea that wouldn't go away. Thank you to all of my viewers for sticking by me! Peace out!**

**-Silver Rosebud**


End file.
